batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Catwoman (Arkhamverse)
Biography ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' While Catwoman does not appear in the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum, her clawed gloves and mask appear on display at the East Wing Corridor of the old Arkham Mansion and she was crossed off from the party list, suggesting she was, or is an inmate. After Arkham As Strange's grip tightened and the gates of Arkham City slammed shut on Gotham criminals, only three were left at large; Two-Face, Catwoman and Batman. Catwoman sat in her apartment, debating whether to flee, when her phone rang. On the other end: the unmistakable voice of Two-Face. "Sorry, Kitty-Cat but one of us had to go down." Suddenly, TYGER guards were at her door. Fleeing, Catwoman fought her way through guard after guard to the safety of a nearby roof. She could only watch as the guards ransacked her apartment until they found her safe. She readied her claws, but a shadowy figure appeared behind her and held a gloved hand over her mouth until she passed out. Catwoman came to in the Batmoblie as it raced through the streets of Gotham. She angrily told Batman that he should not have gotten involved. Batman told her to give up on her lot and leave town before it was too late. Undeterred, she asked how Batman knew so much about Arkham city, He explained that he had found a secret room in Sharp's office back at Arkham Asylum, filled with detailed plans for the new prison complex. Catwoman thanked him and pressed the emergency eject button on her seat. The Batmoblie screeched to a halt, but it was too late. Catwoman had disappeared...and Batman knew exactly where she was headed. Two-Face was already in the warden's office in Arkham Asylum, photographing the plans to the secret vault inside Arkham City. As Catwoman burst into the room, Two-Face laughed as he tossed the originals into the fire. Furious, she knocked him to the ground, grabbed the camera and ran. With seemingly no escape for either of them and TYGER guards alerted and closing in fast, Catwoman was suddenly pulled to safety by Batman, leaving Two-Face to be captured. As Catwoman ascended, she opened the camera to reveal her prize only to find the memory card had vanished, She looked down on Two-Face who was showing her the card, before calmly swallowing it. Furious, Catwoman sliced though the line and plummeted to the ground, only to be surrounded by TYGER guards, arrested and taken to Arkham City. Two nights after her arrest and on the eve of Arkham City's grand opening. Batman is found surrounded by TYGER guards in a trap set up by Strange which was meant to capture him. Unfortunately Batman receives help from Catwoman who rescues him using prisoner convoy vehicle she had intercepted previously from a TYGER guard that was transferring Posion Ivy from Arkham Asylum to Arkham City. Catwoman informs Batman that she had made uneasy alliance with Ivy to which Batman warns her that she shouldn't be play a dangerous game with Ivy. Catwoman decides to break into Hugo Stranger's office to retrieved her stolen loot that was confiscated upon her arrest. TYGER guards capture her and bring her before to Strange where he conducts a psychological interview with her as a means to discover more about her criminal motives and her relationship with Batman. Catwoman at first refuses to answer his question until he threaten her by revealing he's got a TYGER agent who's got Holly Robinson in his sights awaiting orders from strange to kill her if necessary. Catwoman proceeds to answer his questions and in return Hugo reveals that the answers, she seeks to the location of her valuables is in Two-face's vault in his former campaigning office when he was running for DA of Gotham City. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Catwoman was revealed to be appearing and playable in Batman: Arkham City, voiced by Grey DeLisle. She appears on two different covers for the magazine Gameinformer along with Batman possibly suggesting Catwoman will have a large role in the game. After Arkham Asylum's former administrator, Quincy Sharp, wins the election to become mayor of Gotham, he imprisons all prisoners and mental patients from local Blackgate Prison and Arkham Asylum within a sealed-off perimeter known as 'Arkham City', including Catwoman. Lawlessness reigns and armed mercenaries patrol the walls of the prison city to ensure no one attempts to escape, with Sharp hoping that the society of villains housed inside will kill each other and rid Gotham of its worst criminals. While in Arkham City, she infiltrated the former Arkham Asylum to steal a memory flashdrive that was being kept in a safe (presumably the same one that killed Penelope Young), beating up members of Two-Face's gang (who initially mistook her for Batman), but ended up captured by Two-Face by gunpoint after breaking into the safe and stealing it. She was then about to be publically executed by Two-Face in the courthouse, both due to her previous theft and as a means to ensure Two Face would rise in the ranks of Arkham City. Two-Face then decided after flipping a coin to hold a trial instead of killing her immediately. This ultimately gave Batman enough time to infiltrate the courtroom and beat up his gang. After she is saved by Batman, she doesn't elaborate on any knowledge on what is going on in Arkham City or on what Hugo Strange is up to, but she doesn't trust the latter either way as he was absent for a year and then came under command of Sharp. She also narrowly evades a sniper shot from the Joker. Batman tells her it's not safe and leaves to pursue Joker. With Batman busy, Catwoman plans on stealing from Strange's vault. However, she is unsure about how to get in. After retrieving her weapons from her apartment, she goes to Poison Ivy for help. Ivy refuses to help Catwoman because of their last encounter, in which Catwoman accidentally killed a rare plant of Ivy's, the last remaining of which is in Strange's vault. Catwoman makes a deal with Ivy to retrieve the plant from the vault if Ivy can get her in. Ivy agrees and smashes the door down with her plants. Catwoman sneaks in and steals security cards from the TYGER guards and is able to stealthily take them down and enter the vault. In the midst of all this, Strange activates Protocol 10, destroying a whole city block nearby. Catwoman reluctantly leaves behind her stolen goods and goes to find Batman, who the TYGER guards say to be nearing death. She finds Batman buried beneath rubble and helps him. At the very end, Catwoman watches from afar Batman carrying Joker's corpse out of the theater. After the events of the game, Catwoman goes to her apartment to get her stuff and leave the city, but the apartment was destroyed in an explosion that was triggered when Catwoman tried to enter. With the apartment destroyed, Catwoman finds out that before the explosion, Two-Face has stolen all of her items and took them to the museum. She goes to the museum, fights Two-Face, and discovers that due to his obsession with duality, Two-Face has kept half her stuff and gave the other half away. Soon after, Catwoman goes around the city to fight Two-Face's thugs and get her items back. Arkham City Profile: Dr. Hugo Strange Selina Kyle A.K.A Catwoman Her agility and razor-sharp claws will buy Catwoman some time in Arkham City, but without a strong ally or power base it is unlikely that she will remain unscratched for long. Catwoman's best chance is to team up with one or more of the other villains, who are able to offer her some protection in return for her special skills -- she is perhaps one of the greatest thieves in the world. Dr. Hugo Strange: Side Note Working alone, Catwoman’s chances of survival in her new high-security home are slim. ~ Dr. Hugo Strange Patient Interviews thumb|left|300px|Catwoman interview tapes. Trivia *Catwoman is a playable character. She can be added for free when the game is purchased new or available as DLC for a cost. *Catwoman can chat with some of the super villians of Arkham City for their own unique conversations, including Bane, Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Mad Hatter, and Calendar Man. Deadshot is the only inmate who Catwoman cannot have a conversation with, as Deadshot cannot be reached and merely shouts death threats at her. *In Catwoman's third story mission, if the player chooses to have her leave Arkham City with the loot as apposed to saving Batman, the game will appear to end with Catwoman escaping into Gotham saying "Screw him". However, after a few moments of credits (accompanied by an audio of Barbara Gordon asking for someone to send help to Wayne Manor) the game will suddenly reverse as though it were a video tape being rewound to the point were Catwoman exits the vault, so that the player may make the right choice and continue the story. *Catwoman receives death threats from both Bane and Deadshot. *Catwoman's goggles and claws appearing in Arkham Asylum is strange considering in all previous additions, she has never been an inmate. As Blackgate Penitentiary had been burned down at that time she was likely imprisoned in Arkham as a rest, and her memorabilia was on display. What's also strange is how she acquired these in Arkham City. She either stole them from the Asylum or was able to obtain others. *Her costume in Arkham City is actually just a prison jumpsuit dyed black Gallery *Catwoman (Batman: Arkham City)/Gallery Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters